


Secrets

by CelestaDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A vulgar word, Cedric Lives, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestaDawn/pseuds/CelestaDawn
Summary: At the awards for the Tri-Wizard tournament, Secrets are known.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, this pairing is just one of my HP OTPs. there isn't a whole lot of Cedric/Viktor so...
> 
> I really didn't want Cedric to die so in this I just had him tie with Harry. I may do a small one on how the Voldemort confrontation went down but for now just use your imagination (though I'd be glad to hear what you come up with).

The crowd roars as the competitors enter the Quidditch Field. Fluer, Viktor, Harry and I stood in a row, side to side, facing our respective headmasters. Harry had Mcgonagall in front of him, but had also conferred with Dumbledore. I glanced over his head to Viktor, who apparently had the same Idea, as we made eye contact.

Flashes of the past few weeks run through my mind. Tangled limbs, Hushed words, and Promises to continue to write. Promises that after the competition, we'll just say we had a "connection" after this and not keep us a secret anymore.

Us. Viktor Krum and I are an "Us". I’m filled with a sense of awe every time I think of it. He chose me! 

After Moody tipped me off about the egg, I told Viktor and we worked it out. He was kinder to me than I would have expected, but then again I was helping him out. we figured out exactly what it did and at the yule ball I tipped off Harry, but never got a chance to tip off Fluer.

They're announcing the winners as though nobody really saw it, and the crowd acts that way. We’re allowed to move, and I go to shake Dumbledore's hand. Before I can, Large arms engulf me from the side. I turn my head and see Viktor, his scent (much like cinnamon) surrounds me. The people around us first think that he's trying to attack me, because when i tried to twist to hug back I fall, taking him with me. 

We start laughing,trying to stand, and the people around us sport confused expressions.

"Thought this was a Secret?" I ask, tucking myself into his side.

"Fuck Secrets."

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the OOC of this, its been a while since I read the book itself. I'm also planning on writing what happened with Cho, because I really don't want it to be where he cheats on her. I just don't think Diggory would do that. I didn’t include Viktor’s accent, because I didn’t want to butcher it too much. Maybe after a few fixes I can go back and try it.  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
